


What Heaven Is Mine

by Ravenclaw_Peredhel



Series: Middle-Earth One-Shots [16]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everyone is the wrong side of insane, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, House of Finwë being vaguely functional, Older Sibling Maedhros (Tolkien), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watch out for falling Fëanors, but it's alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel
Summary: Maedhros and Lothel are just having a nice chill day in the Fourth Age.Unfortunately, pretty much everyone else seemes to have a different idea. It appears that Fëanot is in the air today, along with nearly everything else in his vicinity. Again...
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitimo/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Middle-Earth One-Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092071
Kudos: 16





	What Heaven Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantasticoncer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/gifts).



> For Fantasticoncer:  
> As fluffy and sweet as I can make it. Fourth Age Valinor Fluff between Maedhros and his wife.  
> Okay, a lot of weird shit, hope it's not too bad

"Maedhros."

"Hmmm." He didn't particularly want to open his eyes. Or move. Or do anything that didn't involve continuing to lie there in the sun with his wife's head resting on his shoulder and her hand tucked in his as she sprawled across him, dark red hair mingling with bright gold. 

"Maedhros.'' He grunted again, enjoying soaking in the sun, the lack of pain and the buzz of the Oath. "Maedhros!" Lothel poked him upon the last repetition of his name and he sighed, opening his eyes reluctantly and focusing on her own bright blue ones. 

"What? I was comfortable meldanya." She snorted and rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever vennonya. What I was trying to say is look." She pointed one finger at the city stretched out below them, where they were hidden in a secret meadow of alpine flowers in some of the last clement regions of the Calacirya. 

Maedhros groaned, but rolled over and peered over the ledge. He saw Tirion sparkling and peaceful as ever. "Lothel, meleth. I don-" He paused and then rolled back over, covering his eyes with his right hand dramatically. "No. No. This is not happening." She laughed and pulled him to his feet. 

"We would have to come down anyway. Race you? Winner gets a kiss." They exchanged glances and immediately shot down the steep, winding tracks worn into place by millennia of elven lovers making their way to the little meadow. 

As always, they tied, finishing the last stretch in a laughing, breathless tumble down the grassy slope and landing in a heap at the bottom. Maedhros, being taller had landed heavily, but Lothel, much lighter and more agile, had actually been thrown a little by the force of the fall. She lay, perhaps two feet beyond him, cackling triumphantly. And yes, elves can cackle. They just don't in front of humans. 

One (actually rather more but whatever) kiss later, they reluctantly pulled away and straightened their rumpled clothes as much as possible. At that moment, a 'fwoosh!' sounded, and then a sharp 'crack'. A bright array of feathers and wood came tumbling down, bringing with them a bright-eyed elf. 

''Hmph. Shoddy workmanship. Knot in the left wing. Knew I shouldn't have left it." He immediately started muttering and Maedhros groaned. 

"Atya." Fëanor looked up in surprise and then grinned sheepishly. 

"In my defense, your Amil said that I couldn't continue to make my workshop fly. She said nothing about me myself flying." Exchanging glances, the couple walked off, leaving Fëanor muttering excitedly to himself about goodness knows what. 

The next person they met was Fingolfin. He had his latest grandchild Hendunar (Fingon and Rilel's second son) on his shoulders, wincing slightly as the exuberant tot yanked his hair, urging his valiant steed to 'giddyap' very enthusiastically. The former High Ling managed a pained grimace at his nephew and niece-in-law. "Maedros. Lothel. Have either of you seen Fëanor? We have some plans for Atar's begetting day celebration to go over." They pointed to the hills where, for some reason, smoke was rising. "Ah of course. Follow the smoke." And Fingolfin vanished. The last they saw of him was the toddler holding a long strand of hair aloft and yanking on it with glee. They winced simultaneously. Toddler were terrifying. 

"Nolo? Náro?" Finarfin hurried up, a large scroll in his arms. "Ah, Nelyo, Lóte. Have you seen my brothers?" They pointed to the hills and continued walking. 

It took meeting nearly their entire family in various predicaments before they finally got to their little house on the outskirts of the city. They got inside and locked the door, before bending over and laughing so hard that they nearly broke their ribs. 

**************

"Lothel." She whimpered and burrowed deeper into him. "Lothel, meldanya. You need to get up, we have to be at Haru's for dinner tonight."

"Nooo. Stay here. It's not his birthday until next month."

"It's just a family dinner vessenya. Come on, we need to get up." It took much coaxing, but eventually his unsually sleepy wife was awake and they were making their way to the Noldoran's palace. He could not help but steal glances at her as they walked. Even after all this time, she was as beautiful in his eyes as the day they met, long dark gold hair, bright blue eyes and a dress the colour of the cream of her skin and the gold of her hair. She was biting her lip, clearly worried about something. "Lothel, Lóteriel, something is troubling you." 

"What? No, I...I was just thinking." 

"What about meldanya?" She hesitated, before standing on her tiptoes and yanking him down so she could whisper in his ear. Maedhros felt his eyes go round. It couldn't be...could it?

***************

"Toasts!" Finwë cried, getting to his feet as the rest of the family grinned. "To my wonderful family, may we always be as happy as now. And no violence. Violence is not the answer. Except in...violent situ-" Indis clamped a hand around her rather drunk husband and pulled him back down, even as she and the other numerous members of the family laughed heartily. Finwë had never had what you could call a head for drinking. 

Maedhros stood up, Lothel at his side. "To the House of Finwë. To our triumphs and our days of peace. Long may they last. To my wife Lothel, and our child to be." They all seemed rather stupefied now, jaws open and blinking sporadically. 

Maedhros grinned. His family was the best. Lothel wrapped her arms around his waist and laughed heartily at the expressions on the faces of their family. 


End file.
